No Strings Attached
by mydamnedpassion
Summary: No strings attached- that's what they were supposed to be. Except, Kise was discovering strings every day. Oneshot, Aokise, EXPLICIT Yaoi! Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination!


"Ao..." Kise breathed between powerless mewls, "I'll be late for my shoot..."

The blonde was currently propped up against the thoroughly graffiti-smothered slate wall of the park underpass, panting harshly and trying- without success- to free himself from his offender's clutches.

"Shut up, Kise," growled Aomine, pushing his thigh between the other's as he dove in for his exposed neck. He fisted Kise's blonde hair roughly and pulled him back to further reveal his lightly-tanned jugular. "I know how much you love this."

Kise grimaced at the truth of that statement, shuffling to break the contact between his hard-on and Aomine's muscled thigh.

"What's wrong?" Aomine crooned, following Kise's movement and rubbing the clothed erection with vigour. "Don't you _want_ to come?"

"Aomine, please. If we do this now I'll be off-" Aomine's wicked tongue on his collarbone elicited a long, drawn-out moan from Kise's lips- "my game for the shoot. They're already pissed because I cut down my hours for basketball!"

"Let them be pissed!" Aomine retorted, grinding his hips harder against the slightly-smaller teen. "I hate how they look at you while you're modelling. Bunch of sex-pests."

Kise would have laughed at the irony if he wasn't too short on air to do anything but pant.

"Do you know how much I need you right now?" Aomine implored, and Kise cursed those hazed navy eyes a thousand times for swindling him so effectively.

To hell with the shoot.

o

o

o

"To hell with the shoot!?" Kise shouted over the phone as he left the studio, rubbing his ear after the excessively-loud scolding he had received from his manager for being over half-an-hour late. "What was I thinking!? Oh, right!" He continued, face screwed up in annoyance, "That I'd ditch the one of the most important- and highest paid- jobs of the season to get molested in the park by my sex-addicted psycho of a boyfr-!"

Kise clasped a hand over his mouth and abruptly hung up, clicking the 'end' button over and over to ensure the call was dropped.

_Boyfriend._

The word echoed endlessly in his head as he trudged home, taunting him when he stepped into the shower, still reverberating when he flopped down onto his bed.

Truthfully, Kise still had no idea what he was doing with Aomine. When they had started getting intimate, they were each other's hot distraction, alleviation to stress, quick alternatives to a relationship. _No strings attached- _that's what they were supposed to be.

Except, Kise was discovering strings every day.

A chanced light laugh, soft and sincere and so different to the sneer that Aomine usually made; a gentle caress that swooped the blonde strands from Kise's forehead after sex; a fleeting "You're beautiful" whispered into his ear that was so easy to miss in the throws of passion- Aomine's hidden facets were revealing themselves to Kise all the time, drugging him and hooking him, poisonous and wonderful and everything in between.

The vibration of his phone snapped him from his thoughts, loud against the wood of his dresser. Kise vaguely registered that his heart was beating way to hard for resting point, swallowing thickly as he saw the message was from Aomine-

'What was that?'

The text was unforgivingly straight-forward, and Kise's stomach dropped as he re-read the words again and again, willing them to change into a declaration of love, a confession that matched his own, _something_ that didn't steal from him his hope- naive and brash and unplanned as it had been.

He read the words again and again until they blurred, and the bright light of his phone screen fanned out across his hazy, tear-obstructed vision.

He blinked them away but they kept on coming, spilling over onto his hands, making the keys of his phone slippery and dripping salt onto his lips.

'What was what?'

o

o

o

"Oi!"

Kise jumped and cursed, swivelling around a corner and holding his breath. It had been 12 days since Aomine's text, and though he had received a voice mail a few days ago, it remained stubbornly un-opened in his inbox.

He willed himself to be still as he listened out for Aomine's loud calls. Gathering his bearings, he realised that he was pressed against the graffiti wall he had been ravaged on almost a fortnight ago.

"God damn it, I know you can hear me!"

He fought his instinct to jump out from his hiding spot, remaining resolutely still and forcing back the well of moisture in his eyes at the thought of Aomine's proximity.

"Did I do something wrong!?" He called, and there was a certain strain in his voice that Kise couldn't quite place.

Kise emerged from his hiding spot several long minutes later, when he could no longer hear those heavy footsteps. He stretched, arching his long back and reaching for his phone- his phone! He dug his hand deeper into his pocket to no avail, his fingers fumbling desperately, when-

"Looking for this?" Aomine appeared suddenly, flashing the phone in front of Kise before snatching it from his outstretched arms.

"Give it back, Ao!"

"Just hold on, you moron."

Kise blushed furiously, flushing in annoyance as Aomine shamelessly navigated the phone.

"Didn't you think to fucking listen to this!?"

He jumped as the screen was shoved into his face, Aomine's expression livid as he pushed it roughly against the side of Kise's words burned into his memory as he listened to them spill down the receiver:

'I'm not good with these things, but I thought, y'know, the 'boyfriend' thing. We could, maybe, make that a reality, or something... You've- you've- got more than a pretty face. You've got a, uh, pretty... heart. Just... call me for fuck's sake!'

He looked up to see that Aomine had averted his gaze, his bright blush blatant even through his tanned skin as he spoke- "I told you I'm not good with things like this-"

"You were amazing."

"Wha-"

"Shut up and kiss me, you loser!"

Kise clutched the loose fabric of Aomine's jersey and jerked him forward, tip-toe-ing as he crushed his lips against the larger man's. Aomine was quick to respond, lifting Kise's light body and wrapping those long legs around his hips. He slammed Kise into the wall, knocking the air out of him as he continued to assault his rosy lips with skilled precision.

"You have no idea," Kise said, panting as he drew away for a gulp of air, "how much I've been wanting to do that-"

-but Aomine's tongue was silencing him again, searching the hot, wet cavern of Kise's mouth and claiming it all as his own-

"I think," Aomine started, trailing a string of saliva as he pulled away to admire Kise's flushed face and swollen lips, "I have a slight grasp of the idea."

The blonde shrunk under Aomine's predatory gaze, turning his pretty eyes away in embarrassment.

"Kise," Aomine started, stroking the side of Kise's face with the backs of his fingers and pushing him to look up. "Let's do this properly, this time. No alley-ways. No changing-room showers, or tournament venue bathrooms. No fumbling in the dark. No more shame, or secrecy."

Aomine delved down to kiss Kise once more, savouring the intoxicating taste and lingering on his lips as if he were trying to commit the sparking sensations to memory.

"Aomine-"

"My place. Now."

o

o

o

"Ah! Ao...!" Gasped Kise as he was practically dunked onto Aomine's bed. The springs squeaked in protest at the applied force, almost giving way when Aomine began grinding his groin into the blonde's. Aomine's lips trailed Kise's defined collarbone, butterfly kissing with feather-light pressure.

"You're driving me insane!" Kise cried, bucking up his hips for more friction.

"I had every intention of doing so."

Aomine switched tactics, hollowing his cheeks for extra pressure as he sucked and bit at Kise's delicate skin, trailing marks that may as well have spelt 'Aomine's property' for all the possessiveness they exuded.

He leant up Kise's trembling body, taking Kise's earring between his teeth and tugging not-so-gently before growling- "I'm going to torture you, un-do you, _fuck_ you, and make you beg for more, _Kise._" Aomine's husky baritone dripped with an acidic sexuality, making Kise hiss with the eroticism of the whole situation and swallow thickly with need.

"You thirsty, baby?" Aomine hummed, freeing his dripping hard-on easily from his shorts.

Kise's head was guided by a fist-full of blonde locks to face the intimidating cock, pulsing just inches away from his lips.

"No matter how many times I do this," Kise started apprehensively, "I never get used to how big you are."

Aomine smirked in the same way he does when he's about to score a dunk, pushing down on Kise's head with his rough hand.

Kise obliged, swirling his little tongue over the head of Aomine's cock and relishing the taste of the salty precum. He palmed the length lightly as he dipped his searingly-hot tongue into the slit, applying pressure and then lifting off quickly.

"You fucking tease..."

Kise smirked, but even he was becoming impatient with need. He wrapped his swollen lips around the member solidly and bobbed his head down until his nose touched Aomine's abdomen. He could feel the tip of Aomine's cock half-way down his throat.

"_Fuck! Fuck, Kise! _You are such a little cock-slut, baby..."

Kise hummed, sending vibrations all the way up to heaven, where Aomine was currently residing. He deep-throated Aomine several more times, gagging on the engorged member and palming his own rock-solid erection.

He suddenly freed the cock from his lips, gasping for air and flushing a thousand shades of pink as saliva and pre-cum trailed down the sides of his mouth.

"Fuck me." Kise ordered, and the sight was altogether too much for Aomine, who could only nod in response. "No stretching. I need you to fill me up right now. I want you to rip me in half with that massive cock of yours." His brown eyes glinted with lust, bright and sexy and _Kise. _"Fuck me, Ao. Make me whole."

Aomine positioned his drenched, painfully hard cock at Kise quivering entrance, spanking the teen, hard, for good measure.

He slammed his cock into the body beneath him, squeezing his eyes shut in sheer bliss as that familiar white-hot pressure clamped down on him with a hundred times more force than he was ready for.

"Tight!" He groaned loudly, "You're so fucking tight, gorgeous."

Kise winced at the entrance of Aomine's member, whimpering at the maddening mix of pain and pleasure melding inside of him.

Aomine pulled out all the way before slamming back inside of Kise, pin-pointing his prostate with uncanny accuracy and abusing it again and again as he fucked the blonde raw.

Kise was reduced to a mess of ecstasy, bucking back against Aomine's thrusts and shivering at the glorious slapping sounds that screamed _sex. _He came over their stomachs, screaming Aomine's name as he tipped over the edge of pleasure's boundaries and crossed into Eden.

_"_I'm gonna come, baby... Where do you want it...?" Aomine groaned, somehow forming coherent sentences.

Kise responded by pulling himself off of Aomine, placing his head between Aomine's jerking thighs and opening his mouth into a perfect 'O' shape.

"Mmm... Thirsty, beautiful?"

Kise nodded, looking up at Aomine.

"Yeah... Keep those eyes on me..."

Aomine thrust himself down Kise's throat, coming so violently he almost missed seeing Kise gulp down his load, mouthful by mouthful, running his tongue over Aomine's cock to ensure nothing went to waste and re-opening his mouth after he was done as proof he had finished.

"Oh, fuck, good boy, Kise... C'mere..."

Panting, sticky, and on cloud nine, Kise shifted over to rest his head on Aomine's rapidly rising and falling chest.

"I'll never ignore a voicemail again..." Breathed the blonde, feeling sleep shroud him gently.

"You'd better not, loser... Or you might miss moments like these..."

Aomine brushed his lips against the blonde's head, kissing him softly. Kise mentally added 'Aomine's kisses' to his ever-growing list of strings attached.


End file.
